


Miniere di gemme preziose

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Gems, HPReg, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono abominevoli gallerie scavate nella roccia.Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomOriginal; transformation; Mpreg; Hpreg; pregnant; aliens.Prompt: Ears
Series: Arcaiche entità [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	1. Chapter 1

Miniere di gemme preziose

“ _Gggnhhh… aaah… ah… ah… gaaah…. Ggggh_ ”.

Le contrazioni scuotevano la sua pancia innaturalmente gonfia e bulbosa, facendo tendere e ritirare la pelle. Dimenava il bacino, spalancando le gambe per quanto possibile.

I tentacoli pallidi e flaccidi, colanti muco biancastro simile a saliva, che lo avvolgevano tenendolo sollevato da terra, gli massaggiavano l’addome, lasciandogli libero lo spazio tra i glutei.

Il suo membro si era ritirato, permettendo ad una gigantesca fessura di prenderne il posto.

Schizzando sangue e fluidi corporei, espelleva da sé con estremo sforzo e dolore delle gemme preziose.

Quest’ultime erano simili a uova di splendidi colori.

Esse precipitavano a terra sulle altre già deposte, tintinnando. Si alzavano dei fumi che, una volta arrivati sul soffitto, si condensavano, dando vita ad altri blob grigiastri dalla moltitudine di tentacoli.

Le pietre preziose rimanevano splendenti, abbandonate nella caverna, svuotate.

Il giovane prigioniero riusciva solo ad articolare gemiti.

Quando il suo addome si svuotava, un tentacolo gli forzava la bocca. Il giovane iniziava a salivare copiosamente e, rosso in volto, sentiva una sostanza venirgli spruzzata in gola. Avvertiva calore ed eccitazione scuoterlo.

Insieme al liquido venivano pompate dentro di lui delle uova pallide che si tramutavano nelle pietre preziose che si agitavano nel suo ventre espanso.

Dimenava furiosamente le gambe, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Il tentacolo si ritirava ed il giovane demone tornava ad espellere uova. Le sue ali da pipistrello grandi un pugno ricadevano spiegazzate sulle sue spalle, umide di sudore.

Altre creature, del medesimo sesso, dell’altro, o di genere indefinito, si trovavano nella stessa situazione.

I loro versi si confondevano a quelli del demone, in un lamento continuo che si diffondeva per le caverne.

“ _Gggnnn… aaaah… Mnhhh… gggh… AH_!”.

Era incessante ed ognuna delle creature si contraeva.

Minatori con delle divise di un giallo luminescente e fastidioso entrava con dei picconi laser montati sulle spalle, trascinando i piedi.

Spingevano a fatica dei grossi carrelli di metallo. Si fermavano ai piedi delle montagnole di gemme preziose e li raccoglievano, le mani coperte da dei guanti.

Lanciavano fugaci sguardi ai prigionieri, ai loro ventri rigonfi e perennemente in movimento. Se ne andavano coi capi chini, rabbrividendo.  
Alcuni di loro si trovavano a pensare: < Possiamo fare finta di niente, ma questi versi ti entrano dentro. Ti restano addosso e li porti con te. Ti portano a svegliarti nella notte, terrorizzato e sudato. Il terrore di fare la stessa fine è perenne.

Inutile ripetersi che si è troppo vecchi e brutti per piacere a quelle creature. La buona paga e le ricchezze che portano questi ‘allevamenti’ non alleviano l’ansia.

Sai che le tue ‘orecchie’ sono corrotte e contaminate per sempre. Anche se tutto dovesse filare liscio, ti chiedi se quel suono ti seguirà per l’eternità anche nella pace della tua tomba una volta che sarai morto.

Perché queste creature sono eterne. Sono trascese ad una orribile e blasfema vita senza tempo. Non mangiano, bevono, dormono. Non fanno niente di umano, soltanto portano avanti questa sudicia razza che, caverna dopo caverna, si espande con l’aiuto dei popoli che come il nostro sono solo assetati di ricchezza >.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Il grande occhio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 13. Un abbraccio non-abbraccio.

Il grande occhio

“Hanno detto che avevano chiuso la miniera perché era esaurita. I vecchi proprietari me l’hanno ceduta perché era da tanti anni che era inattiva.

Io, invece, vedo che qui c’è ancora molto materiale” sussurrò l’uomo, grattandosi il mento. Aveva una fossetta molto pronunciata e la sua barba era ispida sotto le unghie. “Non capisco. Da quando l’hanno chiusa il piccolo paese è praticamente morto. Converrebbe riaprirla”.

< Potrei anche guadagnarci parecchio, ed io che credevo di aver fatto un investimento a perdere. Appena uscirò di qui, telefonerò. Purtroppo qua dentro il telefono non ha campo > pensò.

Uno strano suono attirò la sua attenzione: era soffocato, un liquido che gocciolava, ma più denso dell’acqua.

Alex spostò la luce della torcia verso l'alto, cercando la fonte del suono mentre diventava più forte.

Alla gocciolare era un di liquido nero, lucido e vischioso, che scivolava lungo la parete di roccia. Seguì il punto in cui la melma si ammassava e s’irrigidì, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.

< L’aria qui dentro deve dare le allucinazioni, forse perché è chiusa da così tanto tempo che vi si saranno ammassati dei gas > pensò. All’interno della melma si muoveva un singolo grande occhio bianco, grande quanto un pugno.

Alex cercò di urlare, ma non riusciva nemmeno a battere le palpebre, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e vitrei. Tutto il suo corpo era rigido: braccia, gambe, petto si rifiutavano di muoversi. In quello stato catatonico sembrava una statua.

< Girava voce negli anni cinquanta di sparizioni. Iniziarono dai bambini, ma furono intere famiglie a sparire nel nulla alla fine. Venne anche la polizia di stato, ma non se ne seppe mai più niente > pensò. I nervi del collo erano gonfi, il suo corpo completamente paralizzato.

Dalla massa nera vennero rigurgitati dei tentacoli. L’unica modifica nel corpo di Alex fu un eccitazione crescente ed evidente, ma a sua volta cristallizzata una volta ottenuta.

Alex, in quella stasi simile ad un corpo bloccato nel ghiaccio, fu facilmente raggiunto dai tentacoli.

Tutto quello che poteva fare era fissare ‘quella cosa’, quell’occhio. Un tentacolo gli scivolò lungo il mento, lasciandosi dietro una melma nera che ne gocciolava, trovando la strada per la sua bocca. Con orrore di Alex, un altro gli scivolò dentro la schiena.

La protuberanza gli scivolò dentro la bocca, iniziando a pompare una sostanza.

Un tentacolo gli avvolse la vita e Alex sentì il suo corpo rigido sollevarsi facilmente in aria.

La melma lo spogliò e trascinò via i suoi vestiti, ma il suo corpo ignudo rimase rigido nella stessa posizione. I suoi occhi erano lacrimosi, ma vacui. La sua espressione era vuota.

I tentacoli che presero il posto dei precedenti erano pallidi e flaccidi, colanti muco biancastro simile a saliva.

Intorno alla massa nera con l’occhio si accalcarono dei blob grigiastri dalla moltitudine di tentacoli.

Alex iniziò a gorgogliare, bloccato in quell’abbraccio-non abbraccio dei tentacoli.


End file.
